The fueling of a vehicle that uses recyclable fuels involves the input of fresh fuel, in certain cases hydrogenated fuel from which hydrogen can be extracted by internal vehicle components for powering the vehicle, while at the same time removing used or spent liquid fuel, in certain cases relatively dehydrogenated fuel. There have been proposed a number of different technologies that feature a nozzle with two different parallel spouts mounted side by side on a single handle. The use of this type of nozzle is quite cumbersome, since each of the two spouts mate to a different, separate filler neck. Fluid flows out of one spout into the filler neck of the fresh fuel tank in the vehicle. Fluid from the vehicle's used fuel tank is pumped out through the second filler neck. There are still other recyclable-fuel nozzles that mount to a bayonet-type filler neck. These nozzles are useable, but are not publically accepted because operation of this type of recyclable-fuel nozzle is not intuitive to the average user.